Cariño, soy tuyo
by Gaiasole
Summary: A Eriol pocas cosas le incomodaban por eso cuando Tomoyo empezó a salir con Touya eso no debió suponer ningún problema, ¡Pero si lo suponía!.One Shot.


BABY, I' M YOURS (BABY, I' M YOURS)

AND I' LL BE YOURS (YOURS) UNTIL THE STARS FALL FROM THE SKY.

**_BABY, I' M YOURS - THE ARTIC MONKEYS_**

**CARIÑO, SOY TUYO**

POR: **EROL**

_12 de Febrero_

—¿Cómo dices?

Eriol hizo la pregunta en un tono tan grave que obligo a Shaoran a girar y mirarlo con cierta antipatía por desconcentrarlo, estaban en un campo de golf y hasta ahora los números del mago Inglés eran mucho mejores que los de su amigo Chino.

—Eh dicho que mi poco estimado cuñado a estado saliendo con Tomoyo estas dos semanas, todo Tomoeda lo sabe, ¿Menos tú?

—¿Por qué razón debería saberlo? –preguntó Eriol observando como su amigo erraba el tiró—. Si estuvieras menos pendiente del _vox populi_ tu juego mejoraría Li.

Cuando el juego terminó a Eriol no le extraño escuchar a su amigo que pasaría la tarde con Sakura, una de las ventajas de tener novia era que los días de soledad eran más bien escasos y en el caso específico de Li su relación era casi un matrimonio, desde que él y Sakura confirmaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro vivían en una nube de amor y con veinte años su relación era apasionada hasta tener a Touya Kinomoto al borde del colapsó.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana! –todos habían escuchado a Touya decírselo muchas veces a Li.

La noticia de que ese hermano celoso y protector saliera con la mejor amiga de su hermana le parecía incoherente a Eriol, no se imaginaba a la dulce Tomoyo haciendo pareja con el oso gruñón que era Kinomoto, él no era su tipo. Ella era un sueño femenino, siempre luciendo hermosos vestidos, cintas en el pelo, tenía un aire tan delicado como el perfume que usaba, un perfume que él había aspirado tantas veces mientras besaba su cuello, ¡Cómo podría no saberlo cuando era su ex novia!

—Tiene derecho a salir con quién le plazca –le dijo Nakuru a Eriol esa tarde cuando le pidió que le confirmara el ya no tan absurdo rumor de Shaoran—. Después de todo tú fuiste quién terminó con ella.

—Estábamos sumidos en la monotonía –dijo Eriol en inglés con su acento remarcando cada palabra—. ¡Olvida que te pregunté!

Tenía dolor de cabeza. La última vez que había tenido esa clase de dolor fue cuando sufrió un disgusto con Spi por destrozar la caza en una parranda con Kero, pero esta vez el motivo de su malestar estaba lejos de tener cuatro patas y ser un guardián revoltoso, inquieto de estar en su casa e ignorando la diversión de Nakuru salió de la casa tomando sus llaves y subiendo a su moto para salir disparado a casa de Tomoyo, tenía la seguridad que la encontraría puesto que ella siempre trabajaba ahí.

—La señorita no está –anunció la doncella que lo había dejado pasar hasta las habitaciones de la chica que buscaba—. Pero dijo que volvería pronto.

—La esperare –Eriol se tranquilizo una vez que estuvo en el entorno conocido que eran las habitaciones de Tomoyo.

—¿Algo de tomar? –la doncella asintió cuando el se negó a tomar nada y salió dejándolo sólo.

La habitación estaba igual que la última vez que la había visitado y por el reflejo de un espejo se dio cuenta que ahí estaba él con una ropa parecida a la de la última vez, jeans negros, botas del mismo color, una camisa azul marino, con el pelo revuelto por el aire y con las gafas guardas en su bolsillo el reflejó parecía preguntar, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? La pregunta murió cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, sintiéndose un tonto se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa de dibujo de Tomoyo y sentarse en el mismo lugar dónde ella probablemente pasaba horas trabajando.

—Hola Eriol –saludó Tomoyo entrando con unas bolsas en ambas manos.

—¿Material? –preguntó Eriol recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Qué estas pintando está vez?

—Estoy haciendo las ilustraciones para un cuento infantil, ese que esta frente a ti.

Eriol despegó con renuencia la vista para mirar los dibujos que estaban colocados frente a la mesa pero no les prestó mucha atención.

—¿Qué necesitabas Eriol? No creo que hayas venido a ver mi arte, nunca te interesó.

Ahí estaba. Típica recriminación de ex novia el mago formo una sonrisa burlona y se dio cuenta que había hecho bien en terminar, había salido con ella más tiempo que con cualquier otra novia y las consecuencias ahí estaban, si ella esperaba ser dueña de su vida iba mal encaminada.

—Nunca te interesó, aunque claro cuando estabas cerca de mi tampoco me importaba –Tomoyo sonreía sin dar cuenta que la sonrisa burlona se borraba del mago—. ¿Necesitabas algo o solo venías a recoger tu chamarra?

—Eso mi chamarra –dijo Eriol sin saber de que le hablaba hasta que ella no le indicó un lugar no se dio cuenta que ella conservaba esa ropa.

—Te la dejaste la última vez que hablamos.

—Si –fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a recoger la prenda en el proceso no dejo de notar un vestido colgando de una percha—. ¿Vestido nuevo?

La chica se acercó a ver lo que el señalaba y dijo que no era nuevo pero esa noche la estrenaría en una cena con Touya, el mago escuchó todo sin aparente interés y para cuando salio de la casa y subió a su moto se dio cuenta que de nuevo había dejado la chamarra y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. El vestido, no el no estaba pensando en eso a él poco le importaba si ella cenaba con Kinomoto, además esa noche tenía mejores cosas que hacer, tal vez salir y tomar una copa con sus amigos o con una amiga, no tendría tiempo de pensar en el vestido puesto en Tomoyo.

_13 de Febrero_

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, sus amigos lo habían corrido cuando luego de una copa había empezado hablar pestes de todo el mundo y la chica con la que quedó a beber algo había terminado furiosa con él cuando se olvido de su nombre cuando apenas cinco minutos antes se lo habría escrito junto con su numero en una servilleta. Había quedado sin amigos, chica y servilleta.

—Shaoran –telefoneó esa mañana—. Te veo en la cancha en diez minutos. Sin pretextos.

Eriol se quitó las gafas sabiendo que no podría jugar con ella, en el baloncesto igual que en todos los deportes le gustaba ganar y sabía que Shaoran siempre tenía la misma meta. Con una camisa, shorts negros y tenis del mismo color se colgó una bolsa al hombro y salió dispuesto a darle guerra a su amigo que con un atuendo similar al de él ya lo esperaba en la cancha mientras hacía girar un balón sobre su dedo.

—Son las siete de la mañana –protestó Shaoran que dejo caer balón mientras se colocaba una gorra—. Y en sábado, ¡Debería matarte!

—Deja de llorar –se burló Eriol dejando sus cosas—. Es más te dejaré sacar esta vez.

Los dos empezaron a jugar mientras el sol en la ciudad tomaba su posición y hacía que el cansancio empezara a reflejarse más en los rostros sudorosos de ambos, tal como esperaba Eriol su amigo se negaba a perder y hasta ahora solo le llevaba dos puntos de ventaja, una diferencia de un solo tiró.

—¿Qué se lleva el que gané? –preguntó Shaoran botando el balón.

—El que gané puede ir hasta la reja y preguntarle a las dos chicas que nos observan su teléfono.

—¡Eso no! –se quejó el castaño.

—Vamos Li no me dirás que tu leona te regañara si lo haces –Eriol se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba tan concentrado en protestar que no tuvo dificultad en arrebatarle el balón y anotar otros dos puntos—. Yo ganó.

—¡Hey! –se quejó el castaño cuando lo vio recoger sus cosas—. ¡No se termina cuando tú digas!

El castaño fue ignorado y abandonado en la cancha, sus juegos siempre terminaban con uno de los dos yéndose por una ventaja mínima . Eriol iba caminando por la zona comercial de Tomoeda dispuesto a comprarse una bebida que aliviara su sed cuando pasando por una tienda se encontró viendo la figura de Tomoyo luciendo un vestido azul, bailarina y el pelo recogido en un trenzado que combinaba un listón del mismo color del vestido.

—Eriol –pronunció cuando sintió una ligera presión en su hombro—. Estás sudando –apunto ella riendo por la obviedad que había dicho.

—Es el problema de hacer ejercicio –dijo mientras veía la canasta que llevaba ella—. ¿Piensas hacer chocolates?

—Solo uno a todos mis amigos les compré los que les regalaré como cada catorce de febrero.

—Claro –Eriol frunció el ceño mirando con odio el molde de corazón y sabiendo que sería para Kinomoto.

—Me tengo que ir ahora o no quedará listo para mañana –dijo Tomoyo pero de nuevo sintió la presión en su hombro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te ayudaré a cocinarlo!

¿Qué quién había quedado más sorprendido por la petición? Las probabilidades apuntaban a Tomoyo que había dejado caer la canasta y lo miraba como si él tuviera toda la pinta de haber salido de un sanatorio, había quedado sorprendido cuando él recogió la canasta que no protestó cuando Eriol pagó por todo lo que había comprado incluyendo un agua que se bebió sin respiro como siempre el tenía la habilidad de distraerla mientras cortésmente la invitaba a su casa a hacer todos los preparativos para el chocolate.

—Es mejor en mi casa –comentó el—. No habrá nadie.

—Pues en mi casa tampoco hay mucha gente, debo recordarte que soy hija única –dijo Tomoyo pero fue ignorada—. Es un poco raro cocinar en casa de un extraño.

—¡Me ofendes! Yo no soy un extraño y además seguro que ese chef tuyo no te dejará usar nada hasta la noche.

—Usualmente no solo me deja usar todo lo que quiero, también me ayuda.

—Esta vez te ayudaré yo, vamos ángel yo también quiero cocinar algo y hace mucho que no tengo oportunidad.

—Esta bien –dijo Tomoyo—. Pero no me llames ángel de nuevo.

Eriol recordó que la primera vez que la había llamado de esa forma fue la misma primera vez que le robo un beso y acarició su rostro mientras la llamaba de esa forma. Él no tenía muchos motes para la gente, de hecho y con los años solo a ella la había llamado de diversas formas, todas ellas cariñosas y ella a su vez le había respondido con un brillo en los ojos reservado para él, antes de ser novios era su amiga, su confidente y su cómplice, ya luego como novios seguía siendo su amiga, su persona de mayor confianza y una amante mujer que había amado en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Te importa si me baño primero? –preguntó Eriol cuando llegaron a su casa—. Prometo no tardar, ¡No empieces sin mi!

—¿Desde cuando le apasiona la cocina? –se preguntó Tomoyo mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar el chocolate.

Cuando Eriol regresó vestido con ropa informal Tomoyo se entretenía leyendo una revista de postres y repostería, antes de que la pudiera cerrar Eriol se fijo en la foto de un pastel de chocolate, ¿Sería que también pensaba hacerlo uno a Kinomoto?

—Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Podemos empezar por los delantales, estuve buscando y no encontré ninguno.

—Bueno Tomoyo no hay delantales –Eriol sonrío recordando que el ultimo había sido quemado por Nakuru en la difícil preparación de un pollo al horno—. Pero siendo tú tan meticulosa seguro no los necesitamos.

Tomoyo ignoró sus ganas de enojarse y decirle a Eriol un par de cosas pero viendo que él estaba relajado no quiso tener problemas, en su lugar empezó a preparar todo mientras le indicaba a Eriol que el ocuparía la mitad de espacio en una larga mesa de madera y ella el otro, le dio parte de los ingredientes y le dijo que solo hiciera lo mismo que ella.

—No me gusta –pronunció Eriol.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Pues esta idea de trabajar cada uno por su lado cuando la idea era hacerlo juntos, ¿No?

—Dijiste que querías cocinar –le recordó Tomoyo mientras reconocía el sonido de su celular sonando y lo sacaba de su bolsillo para tomar la llamada—. ¿Si Touya?

Eriol sintió de inmediato la irritación que le causaba ese nombre, con la misma liviandad de un felino se acerco hasta detrás de Tomoyo intentando escuchar la conversación, ella solo respondía monosílabos y Kinomoto no hablaba suficientemente fuerte, el mago no sabía tomarse bien el ser ignorado así que no se molestó en ser sutil y directamente fue a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, siempre que hacía eso ella soltaba un gemido.

—¿Tomoyo estás bien? –preguntó Touya al escucharla.

—Estoy bien –dijo ella rojo como la grana mirando a Eriol enojada—. Te llamó luego.

—Nunca falla –se burló él mirando como colgaba y guardaba el teléfono.

—¿A que ha venido eso? –Tomoyo no se daba cuenta que lo rojo de sus mejillas y lo brillante de su mirada violeta solo la hacía más atractiva para el mago—. ¡No te atrevas a repetirlo!

Había pocas cosas que el no se atreviera hacer. Eriol Hiragizawa nunca había sido un niño tímido como Shaoran, tampoco uno tan reservado como Touya Kinomoto y la simpatía sincera de Yukito tampoco era una de sus características, a él lo que realmente le gustaba lo tomaba y se ocupaba de él. Y Tomoyo le gustaba mucho, no tuvo reparo en tomarla por el rostro y besarla mientras ella se resistía aunque esa resistencia no duró suficiente para desanimarlo.

Ella cedió a su beso aún cuando el profundizo el beso hasta mezclar el aliento, la caricia de su mano en el rostro la hizo ceder más, le permitió tomarla por la cintura mientras la inclinaba para tomar mejor su sabor, cuando por fin separo sus labios de los de ella empezó a besar su cuello y se sitio satisfecho de percibir su perfume mientras la saboreaba desde su oreja, pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar al nacimientos de sus pechos, acaricio uno de ellos por encima de la ropa y la escucho suspirar.

—Aún se como hacerte mía –la voz enronquecida de Eriol despertó a Tomoyo que se alejo de él con la piel quemándole.

—No estamos juntos –Tomoyo evito verlo y antes de irse repitió las mismas palabras—. No estamos juntos y esto no pasará de nuevo. Aléjate de mí Eriol.

_14 de Febrero_

Ese día Eriol sabía que sería imposible alejar a Shaoran de Sakura por lo que ni siquiera hizo el intentó de comunicarse con él, el mago camina por las calles sin ningún pensamiento en particular por eso cuando entró a una librería y pidió al encargado ver una serie de libros infantiles no se sorprendió de leer en la contraportadota el nombre de la ilustradora, los trazos de los dibujos eran característicos del trabajo de Tomoyo.

—¿Piensa comprar toda la serie? –preguntó el vendedor—. Muchas personas los han comprado solo por las ilustraciones.

—¿Cuántos son en total?

—Seis libros, se supone que usan números y dibujos para que los niños empiecen a aprenderlos.

—Me los llevó todos.

Con su compra resguardada en una colorida bolsa de cartón se planteo regresar a casa y maldecir todo lo referente al amor y la amistad, le molestaba ver a las chicas gritando por chocolates, a las parejas compartiendo besos, el intercambio de los osos e incluso los abrazos de los amigos que se reencontraban pero nada le enojaba más que darse cuenta que extrañaba como un loco a la chica de cabellera ébano que en pocas palabras lo dejaba completamente atontado.

—¿Sería tarde para regresar con ella? –se preguntó mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca y los libros en su bolsa—. Todos dicen que soy ingenioso, debe ser hora de demostrarlo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo entró a su habitación pasadas las siete y no pudo dejar de extrañarse por encontrar todo a oscuras, ya iba a encender las luces cuando una esfera de luz blanca empezó a brillar, luego otra de color rosa, otra más de color rojo, en total seis esferas de distintos colores empezaron a brillar y en cada una pudo ver los cuentos que ella misma había ilustrado muchos de esos dibujos inspiraos en las cartas Clow, sinceramente emocionada se acercó y empezó a tomar cada uno sin que las esferas perdieran su brillo en cada uno encontró una tarjeta escrita a mano por una letra que reconocía a la perfección.

_Prometo amarte hasta que el ∞ de estrellas caiga del cielo._

_Cuando 1 muerte me llamé y 2 palabras escapen de mi ultimo aliento serán para ti._

_Con 3, 4 y 5 vidas sólo en está quiero estar contigo._

_Por 6 días y 7 noches pensaré en ti para hacerte feliz._

_A las 8 en el restaurante de la calle 9 celebraré que te conocí…_

_…cuando tenía 10 años._

Tomoyo sonreía nerviosamente cuando las luces se encendieron y Eriol se acerco para abrazarla ella lo recibió sin recriminación.

—Me alegra estar de regresó –pronunció el—. Porque lo estoy, ¿Cierto?

—Sólo si tu quieres –dijo risueña acariciando la cabellera masculina—. Nunca te imaginé haciendo gestos románticos.

—Me reservo el derecho a hacerlos solo para ti, a fin de cuentas cariño, soy tuyo.

**_FIN_ **

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Tomoyo Daidouji & Eriol Hiragizawa, thanks for comment!

**_Happy valentines :D_**


End file.
